Old Dances
by UnspokenxWordsxKirby
Summary: Love is supposed to last forever. Circumstances change. People change.
1. Chapter 1

The snow made soft crunching noise as people walked by. Cold wind whipped through Hogsmeade leaving its mark on their noses. Children ran freely through the streets; their Mothers yelling after them. It was quite inside Madam Puddifoot's Coffee Shop. The atrocious pink walls romantic decorations were nauseating. Teenagers were everywhere. I felt quite lonely sitting there by myself but it was the only place that I wouldn't run into anybody that I knew. I didn't want to explain why I wasn't with Ron. Everyone knew Ron and I had something. It was obvious.

After the war, Ron and I got married. We were married for three years before things went sour. Ron would be out till four in the morning doing who knows what. He would come home smelling strong of alcohol and perfume. We would fight constantly; most of the fighting was about stupid things. I would start most of them. I slowly started to become depressed in the last year of our marriage. I couldn't tell anybody about our issues. My friends and family thought our life was perfect. I would be so close to telling Ginny about our troubles but I didn't want to worry her. Harry and Ginny were planning their wedding at the time. They have so much love for each other. I wish I could say the same about Ron and I. In the last few months of our marriage, we tried to make it work. We really did. So much that I am now pregnant with his child, Divorced and pregnant. I found out I was six weeks pregnant yesterday. I called Ron to tell him the news but he hung up. I never thought my life would end up like this. I finished my last year at Hogwarts and was on my way to a successful job. Now, I'm pregnant with no husband. Life is great isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny glared at me from across the table. She knew something was wrong but I wouldn't tell her. Ginny refused to speak to Ron after what had happened between us. I eventually told her what was going on a few days before our divorce was official.

"Hermione, you need to tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't." said Ginny. That's just like her; trying to fix everybody's problems. I didn't say anything back. She stood up; frustrated; and moved to the chair beside me. Her long red hair shone in the sunlight that came through the window.

"I just know something's wrong." said Ginny.

"Ginny! Nothing is wrong other than the fact that my marriage is over." I said in a frustrated tone.

"Well I knew that! But there is something that you're not telling me. So you need to spit it out before I force you too!"

I know I should tell her what's going on but I can't bring myself to say it. I'm still trying to process the situation I'm in. Telling Ginny would just be embarrassing. Her marriage was perfect. Harry and Ginny were true soul mates, something that was rare.

"I'm not letting you leave until you tell me!" she said while getting up and locking the door. I felt tears start to fall down my face. I put my head down on the kitchen table and proceeded to cry.

"Oh Hermione!" said Ginny and frantically ran over to hug me.

"Ginny, I'm pregnant." I said through the tears. I could hear her gasp and say "This is wonderful Hermione!"

"Wonderful? Ron doesn't want anything to do with the baby. I'm going to have to be a single Mom. Do you know how that will look? I was supposed to go far in life. Not be stuck with a fatherless baby." I said suddenly realizing what kind of mess I was in.

"Ron's a jerk, Hermione. You can raise this baby. I'll help. Harry and I will both help." said Ginny matter of factly.

"But I do." I whispered.

Everything suddenly collapsed inside of me and I cried more than I ever have in my life. Ginny held me for what felt like hours while I sobbed uncontrollably. We sat in a very awkward position; me with my head on the table and her hugging me protectively. After awhile I began to dry up and calm down. We talked for awhile about my options and how I was going to raise this child. My options were very slim. Adoption was out of the question. Ron was going to have to talk to me whether he liked it or not. This was his child and he is going to help me.

A knock on the door came a few hours later. My heart started to beat fast because I thought it might be Harry and Ron. Unfortunately, it was them. I was completely unprepared to meet Ron right now. But I guess I have to.

"You could have just apparated in." said Ginny kissing Harry on the cheek.

"I didn't want to land on anything." said Harry smiling.

Ron slowly walked in while avoiding eye contact with Ginny. His eyes slowly moved to meet mine. I could see the surprise on his face. I could feel the tears start to roll down my cheeks again. What is he going to say or is he going to say anything at all" The silence was unbearable.

"Well this is awkward." said Harry. Ginny punched him in the arm and dragged him upstairs. I guess she wanted me to face Ron alone.

"I'm not ready for a child, Hermione. Especially one with my ex-wife. I think you should give the baby up for adoption because I don't want anything to do with the baby or you." said Ron. His face was emotionless while he said it. Those words were enough to make me sob uncontrollably again. This isn't the Ron I married. He has turned cold and heartless. I quickly ran out the door not looking back. I had to get away from him.


End file.
